


God Made Me Hungry and You Ain't Helping

by SpaceTurtleAdventure



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Implied Murder, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTurtleAdventure/pseuds/SpaceTurtleAdventure
Summary: He'll live and die with that ache in his teeth.But God it can be sweet.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	God Made Me Hungry and You Ain't Helping

Now Luke knows _achin'_. He knows to the depths of his bones and more intimately than any lover.

He knows it in the ache that spreads deep into your body when your stomach is nothing but a biting void of hunger that leaves you nothing more than a hollow eyed creature of desperation. And later a hollow eyed creature of nothing of all.

He knows it by the burning taste of blood on his teeth and the knowledge that somebody had tried to take the last of his family. Also it's twin burning bright of what he'll do to keep them alive.

He revels in it with the ache of siren call of the moon and his matching howl at moon rise. The beautiful aching pride that runs through him with proof that now he can always protect his family.

But then it sings.

It sings in the grieving howls of his brother at the knowledge that Jonathan's body doesn't match what it's meant to be and the bitter truth of the long fight ahead of him to make it right.

After, he knows it better with the ache of his heart at the desperate relief in his brother's eyes after he tells him that he'll be fighting right alongside him. As if his promise for all or nothing would stop at something like that.

Now, he knows it in the tug of his scars and bright ache of his ruined knee that keeps the universe's promise that the higher the fortune rises, the harder the fall. Now, the only way to get back up comes with hard learned patience and gold tipped cane.

But Luke was still standing tall.

Until, he was not.

Storm grey eyes and clever hands ruin him. Because the ache starts small, something easy to brush off the shoulder, a small raindrop born from a hint of disinterest. Maybe it was the stiffness of his beau's shoulders, or a smile that lacked crinkles in the corners of his eyes. It's nothing at first, but the funny thing about rain drops is they never come alone. It starts to build with fidgeting hands and a lack of eye contact. It gets worse, with stuttered words and hums as replies for Luke's questions, surely but slowly. But he thinks that's going to be okay, his shoes might be water filled but he's got time and a man who might not be pulling him closer but isn't pushing him away either.

See Ohm may not be speaking well but he's still talking. He still comes and says hello when they see each other by chance. He still asks after his brother and his dogs and tells stories of his own. He still laughs at Luke's silly innuendos and makes his own right back. Ohm starts to make eye contact, eyes that finally start crinkling in the corners at an inside joke. And Luke gets lost in those storm colored eyes.

He gets so fucking lost in them that he doesn't realize that the storm in his heart has him desperately treading water until it all comes crashing down in Ohm's shop. Some mild flirting bought down with the cold hard certainty that Ohm was finally shutting him down. Luke was finally going to get swallowed alive by the ocean living in his heart.

No kiss would ever be enough huh?

Then shouting words that only stopped him because they were stained with the same desperation that lived inside him.

Funny enough turns out a kiss can be worth a whole damn lot. More than he could ever realize.

The ocean doesn't go away but changes instead. It stays wild but now is burning hot and with passion and late night confessions. Whispered secrets and private smiles. It still steals the air out of his lungs but then it gives it back.

Gently brushed hands start to intertwine and they learn how to hold each other steady in the storm. The ocean calms but it doesn't drain away. And it doesn't go completely still either. It's finally peaceful enough that now they can learn how deep the waters go. And Luke can't wait to find out. And maybe while they're at it, he can figure out what that new soft, sweet ache is.

Luke knows _achin_ ', intimately well. But he's starting to figure out that every lover has endless secrets and the deeper they are and more precious they become.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy find me on tumblr @starshipturtle
> 
> This is part of Southern Gods' Hunger verse


End file.
